<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of broken vending machines and jammed doors by jalpari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413098">Of broken vending machines and jammed doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari'>jalpari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan AUs • [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unrealistic Sex, zswwlsfyweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance major Yibo crosses paths with campus heartthrob Xiao Zhan in the most unlikeliest way possible. All thanks to a broken vending machine and a jammed door.</p><p>All my other Yizhan stories -<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649">Yizhan diaries</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988">Yizhan AUs</a></p><p>My Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/">@jalpari_yizhan</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/yizhanmood"> @yizhanmood</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan AUs • [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisamiao/gifts">elisamiao</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Door</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This fic is dedicated to the ZSWWLSFYweek discord server from where it spawned. Pardon all the blunders, this is the first time we four are collaborating!</p><p>Thank you, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisamiao">elisamiao</a>, for being such a trooper with the editing!!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Co-written by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyria">Ilyria</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sreevalli">Sreevalli</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki96Megumi">Terra</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>After a grueling day of dance rehearsals, Yibo called it a night and gathered his dancers around him. </p><p>“Tomorrow is going to be a big day! I need everyone to focus on the competition and not get distracted by anything else!”</p><p>After everyone dispersed, Yibo went out to get some water but was awestruck by what he saw as soon as he stepped outside.</p><p>There, standing by the vending machine, was the most famous graduate student of the Liberal Arts Division of their university. Yibo knew of him - who didn't? - but he never had the opportunity to see him up close. The senior, Xiao Zhan, turned to him and smiled. </p><p>Yibo swore he blanked out for a bit there.</p><p>After seeing his reaction, something changed in Xiao Zhan's expression. He wore an amused grin but turned his attention back to the vending machine.</p><p>"You wouldn't happen to know how to get a stuck candy bar out of this machine, would you?" Xiao Zhan addressed him suddenly. </p><p>Yibo realized that he had been staring at the senior far too long. He was flustered and felt his ears turn pink.</p><p>"I-I can try!" he managed to stutter out, and his inner voice practically screamed at him for that. </p><p>Yibo turned to the vending machine and - <i>it wasn't the brightest idea but it should work, right?</i> - placed his hand inside the vending machine's food slot. He rummaged around and was quite happy when he grabbed the candy bar.</p><p>"Huh. I should've thought of that."</p><p>Yibo jumped at Xiao Zhan's voice so close to him. However, he immediately realized that the real problem was not Xiao Zhan's magnificent face or his proximity to him, but that he had somehow managed to get his hand stuck in the vending machine. </p><p>"Uhh...yeah...I think...I think I'm stuck though," Yibo muttered, flushing red.</p><p>Ugh! How embarrassing! How could he be so stupid and do this in front of his secret crush, Xiao Zhan?! He should've just kicked the machine or something. He must look so dumb right now with his arm stuck in the vending machine slot, and now Xiao Zhan is going to think that he is such a loser!</p><p>"Oh no! Let me help," Xiao Zhan said kindly, placing his hands on Yibo's shoulders. </p><p>Now Yibo was hyperventilating and being even more pathetic in front of the campus heartthrob! Frustrated, Yibo jerked his hand, finally managing to free it from the vending machine. The candy bar slid out immediately once he was released, but his arm was covered with red marks. </p><p>"Oh, you’re hurt!” Xiao Zhan saw the marks and gasped. “Let's go to my office to get it treated. I have a first aid kit there.”</p><p>Yibo bit down the curse he wanted to let out and nodded meekly. Xiao Zhan led him to his office. Yibo knew he was getting his doctorate and was a TA, but he didn't know Xiao Zhan had his own space. There was a rumour that Xiao Zhan would be offered a spot in the department once he finished his research but- Gah!  How could he be thinking of that when he was about to enter a room. With Xiao Zhan. Alone. </p><p>"We're here. Sorry it's a bit of a mess. I'm helping my supervisor grade some essays, and I’m in the middle of writing a paper."</p><p>Xiao Zhan slid the door open and stepped inside. Yibo gulped. He needed to get his overactive imagination to stop churning out ideas. Damn his geges for introducing him to that intracampus thirst chat featuring Xiao Zhan. </p><p>"You okay? You can sit anywhere by the way. I'll get the first aid kit." Xiao Zhan motioned forYibo to make himself comfortable.</p><p>Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan turned around and headed to one of the cupboards. He couldn't help but rake his eyes over the tall, lean, muscular figure that was now bending down to search one of the lower shelves. Yibo gulped and looked away, but he couldn't help stealing a few glances at the perfectly shaped ass that was right in front of him.</p><p>Yibo had only seen Xiao Zhan from a distance. He was usually surrounded by crowds of friends (or admirers.) This was probably the closest Yibo had ever been to the most popular grad student. Xiao Zhan really was good looking - so tall and well-formed. Those boring slacks never looked better than on his ass and mile long legs.</p><p>Yibo whipped his head away as Xiao Zhan, having found what he was searching for, straightened and turned around. But he was not fast enough, and now Yibo's face was burning from Xiao Zhan catching him checking out the senior’s ass. Yibo saw a smirk on Xiao Zhan’s face as if he was asking him - <em>Like what you see?</em></p><p>Xiao Zhan proceeded to sit next to Yibo on the couch, and he held Yibo’s hand close to him to examine the bruise marks. Yibo felt his hand burn where Xiao Zhan touched it. He felt like he was sitting on hot coals, and he flinched.</p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan had always been a goof inside. He was a bit of an otaku, especially when it came to things he found beautiful. That was part of the reason he was continuously studying art. Looking at the young man in front of him, he thought that nothing could be more beautiful. The young man was also cute; couldn’t leave that out. Xiao Zhan was sorry that Yibo - of course he knew who he was, the infamous white peony and ice prince of the dance school - got hurt, but getting a chance to approach him? He'd take that any day. </p><p>"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Xiao Zhan asked as he saw Yibo flinch. </p><p>"You didn't," Yibo mumbled. </p><p>So adorable! Xiao Zhan ducked his head to hide a smile as he took out a cold compress. He might look oblivious - to which his friends would say:<em> Hah! </em>- but he had noticed the way Yibo reacted to him. He pressed the cold compress to the abrasions and smiled. </p><p>"I'm glad. You're Wang Yibo, right? I'm Xiao Zhan."</p><p>He wondered how Yibo would respond. If Yibo's expressions were anything to go by - and Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe why he was nicknamed the ice prince after seeing his innocent honest face up close that was filled with a multitude of microexpressions - he was certainly noticing Xiao Zhan. </p><p>It's not that Xiao Zhan wasn't aware of the effect he had on people. He was just surprised that he had any effect on 'the' Wang Yibo. He suppressed another smirk and took out the ointment. He applied it carefully to the soft skin that was so close and so red that he was tempted to kiss it better. </p><p>"Is this okay?" Xiao Zhan asked Yibo softly as he applied the ointment to the abrasions and bruises on Yibo's hand. </p><p>If Xiao Zhan's hand lingered just a bit too long on Yibo's skin, Yibo doesn't show it, but his smooth cheeks are still tinted pink. Adorable!</p><p>"It's okay," the boy mumbled, eyes still averted.</p><p>"This is all my fault. Your arm is like this all because I bought a chocolate bar and you tried to help me. I am so sorry."</p><p>"No! It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize!" Yibo protested.</p><p>"Please. Let me make this up to you," Xiao Zhan continued firmly. "Let me buy you coffee."</p><p>Xiao Zhan. Asked. Him. Out. For. Coffee. What?!!!! What should he do??! He needed his geges! Just as his mind was about to hyperventilate again, the more level-headed part of him took over - thank the ever loving fuck. </p><p>"I'm free tomorrow!" Yibo answered. “After the dance symposium!”</p><p>Crap. Was that too eager? Apparently his level-headed self was like a bull in a china shop. Yibo just wanted to go home now. He just lost his carefully cultivated cool guy image in front of his crush.</p><p>"Tomorrow sounds great!" Xiao Zhan smiled and Yibo could swear his heart stopped for a second. "There, all done," he added as he patted Yibo's bandaged hand. </p><p>"Uhh, okay. Thanks." Yibo stood up awkwardly.</p><p>"How about the cafe beside the library tomorrow after the symposium? Maybe we could grab a bite too?" Xiao Zhan sat at the edge of the desk and ran a hand through his hair. Yibo couldn't help but leer a little at the flexed arm muscles. </p><p>“Yeah...that’s…”<em> Perfect? Brilliant? Wonderful? </em>Yibo's mind exploded. </p><p>"That sounds wonderful," he finally managed to push out with his brain’s help. "And thanks for the first aid!" </p><p>Yibo bowed awkwardly. As he turned to leave, cursing inwardly at himself, he felt Xiao Zhan come up beside him. He flinched before realizing that Xiao Zhan was opening the door for him. </p><p>"Wait, what?" Xiao Zhan muttered as he turned the knob.</p><p>The door was stuck. Xiao Zhan tried the door knob again, but it didn’t budge.</p><p>"This door is old and acts up sometimes," Xiao Zhan explained, embarrassed. </p><p>Yibo felt a mixture of dread, shyness, and pleasure dawn on him. All three were because Xiao Zhan's sweet company was now prolonged. However, he knew it was only a matter of time before Yibo made a fool of himself.</p><p>"I’ll give the custodian a call," Xiao Zhan frowned, giving in after multiple unsuccessful attempts. "Meanwhile, make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>Yibo shyly perched on the same couch and wracked his brain for what to do or say while Xiao Zhan called the custodian. He looked around the office to calm himself, and he saw Xiao Zhan getting more antsy. Seeing the lack of any conversation, Yibo guessed the call didn't go through. <em>Oh, boy. </em></p><p>Suddenly<em>,</em> there was a flash of lightning, then another flash followed by two loud cracks of thunder. Xiao Zhan's office quickly darkened, and Yibo felt a scream stuck in his throat that wanted to escape. </p><p>"Yibo! Are you okay?" </p><p>He could see a small light from Xiao Zhan's phone shining at him. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. </p><p>"Wang Yibo?"</p><p>Another lightning strike made Yibo forget everything, and he launched himself onto Xiao Zhan, toppling them both over. The two landed on the floor with loud groans.</p><p>"Yibo, what the-" Xiao Zhan began, but then another crackle of thunder made Yibo cling to him and Xiao Zhan understood. </p><p>"Are you scared of the thunder, Yibo?" </p><p>"And the dark," Yibo's muffled voice spoke against Xiao Zhan's chest, where his face was currently buried.</p><p>"Oh," Xiao Zhan bit his lips to stifle his giggle. </p><p>This was not what he expected of the ice prince, Wang Yibo. He wrapped his arms around Yibo slowly and held him close, letting them stay wrapped up in each other on the floor. <em>In the name of providing comfort, of course. </em></p><p>"Hey," Xiao Zhan spoke softly, stroking Yibo's back. "It's okay. You're not alone," he whispered into Yibo's ear. "I'm right here with you."</p><p>Yibo slowly pulled away enough to look at Xiao Zhan, gazing into his eyes. Xiao Zhan was even more stunning up close. Yibo could feel his breath hitch looking into Xiao Zhan's kind eyes. Xiao Zhan smelled good too, nice and clean like soap, and he felt so warm and pleasant against Yibo.</p><p>"You don't have to be scared," Xiao Zhan said gently, reassuring Yibo. </p><p>"I'll stay with you until—" Yibo watched Xiao Zhan’s lips move.</p><p>Before Yibo knew it, his head had leaned forward, and his lips were pressed against Xiao Zhan's. Xiao Zhan's lips were so soft that Yibo got lost in the kiss for a moment before reality struck. He jumped out of Xiao Zhan's embrace and sat up, face flushed. </p><p>"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me and-"</p><p>His words were cut off. His eyes widened as Xiao Zhan also sat up to catch his lips again. His heart went into overdrive. When he felt Xiao Zhan's hands on his hips, pulling him onto his lap, Yibo’s resistance crumbled. He closed his eyes and circled his arms around Xiao Zhan's neck. </p><p>Xiao Zhan's kisses were different. Slowly but surely, Yibo could feel himself melting under Xiao Zhan's control. When his lips were licked, Yibo immediately opened up to him. His senses lit up, and he let out a moan. Xiao Zhan paused and brought a hand to Yibo's cheeks. </p><p>"Yibo," he called out, and Yibo hummed in response. "Wang Yibo, look at me."</p><p>Yibo opened his eyes and gulped at the intense gaze Xiao Zhan was giving him. He licked his lips and saw that Xiao Zhan's gaze darkened. </p><p>"Yibo. If you don't stop me, I won't be able to. This is the first time we talked, but I've always known who you were and-"</p><p>At that moment, Yibo saw the attraction that crackled between them. There was nothing to do but kiss Xiao Zhan again. The kiss was soft and shy as Yibo tried to convey all of his feelings to the senior.</p><p>"I've always liked you from afar. I want to get to know you," Yibo whispered.</p><p>"Fuck..." Xiao Zhan whispered back, and he closed his eyes. </p><p>"What-" Yibo began, but his words were cut off as Xiao Zhan's lips crashed into his.</p><p>Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo. Yibo was straddling him now, and Xiao Zhan held him flush against his body. The senior deepened the kiss, and Yibo let him, his tongue exploring every inch of him. Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan began mouthing down his neck.</p><p>"You're so tasty," Xiao Zhan breathed against the warm skin before sucking a hickey onto it.</p><p>"I...I..." YIbo stuttered, but Xiao Zhan understood what he wanted.</p><p>He stood up, lifting Yibo with him. Yibo’s legs were wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s waist, and the senior placed Yibo on the desk. Yibo gulped, this had to be the hottest thing to ever happen to him. This was fulfilling a very long list of fantasies he had about Xiao Zhan, and Yiboe moaned when he felt Xiao Zhan's hardness pushed against him. </p><p>Xiao Zhan began moving. He was kissing and nipping at Yibo’s neck while his hands started to reach under Yibo’s shirt. Xiao Zhan alternated between touching Yibo tenderly and roughly, and Yibo was quickly reduced to nothing but groans and moans under Xiao Zhan’s skillful hands.</p><p>"Fuck! Why are you so---" Xiao Zhan growled, pushing Yibo spread out on the desk in front of him. Yibo’s shirt rode up, revealing his perky nipples, and Xiao Zhan wasted no time ravishing them. </p><p>"Zhan-ge!" Yibo squeaked. Xiao Zhan looked at him, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Zhan-ge?" Xiao Zhan asked in surprise.</p><p>Yibo flushed even redder. "I always called you that in my head. Can I?"</p><p>Xiao Zhan groaned. "God, you're so adorable!" </p><p>Xiao Zhan leaned to his ears to whisper, "You can call me anything you want, Bo-di.” </p><p>Yibo shuddered and mewled at his words, spurring Xiao Zhan on.</p><p>Xiao Zhan bit Yibo’s lower lip, tugging on it.. Yibo groaned as Xiao Zhan nibbled before diving in again. Xiao Zhan deepened the kiss as his hands resumed roaming all over Yibo’s exposed chest. </p><p>“Fuck…” Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan groped him, his hands roaming over Yibo’s skin.</p><p>His hands felt so hot, and Yibo gripped his shoulders tightly. All Yibo could concentrate on was Xiao Zhan's hands on his body and Xiao Zhan’s lips kissing him senseless. As he was melting under the senior’s hands, they heard a loud knock followed by a female voice.</p><p>"Xiao Zhan, are you in there?"</p><p>Xiao Zhan froze. <em>Crap. That sounded like Xuan Lu. </em></p><p>“Zhan-ge?” Yibo murmured, sounding dazed. </p><p>Xiao Zhan pecked him on the lips and gestured at the door, motioning for silence. Yibo flushed. He slowly sat up as Xiao Zhan headed towards the knocking. </p><p>“Yes, can I help you with anything?” Xiao Zhan asked from his side.</p><p>“You said we should get dinner together. Are you still busy?” </p><p>The doorknob jiggled. </p><p>“Wait, Zhan Zhan, are you locked in again? I’ll call Zhuocheng for help.”</p><p>
  <em>Crap. Crap. He forgot about that dinner. And damn it. Why did Ji Li have to teach Zhuocheng lockpicking a few months back? Granted it helped most times. Just. Not. Now. His luck..!</em>
</p><p>“Wait...no!” Xiao Zhan blurted out.</p><p>“No, you’re not locked in?” Xuan Lu inquired.</p><p>“I-I…” Xiao Zhan racked his brains when suddenly Yibo decided to chime in.</p><p>“He’s occupied at the moment,” Yibo called out.</p><p>Xiao Zhan froze again. <em>Crap. But also, that was kind of hot.</em></p><p>“Could you come back later?” Yibo continued, voice deadpan.</p><p>“Oh, uhh…” Xuan Lu sounded confused. “OHHHH…” she exclaimed suddenly. “Sorry! I’ll come back later, Zhan-Zhan.” Her words were followed by a giggle. “We can catch up some other day… bye!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan shut his eyes and winced at the teasing that he knew was to come. He couldn't dwell on it for long, though, because soonYibo was cornering him against the door and licking Xiao Zhan’s lips and the senior could care less about anything other than Yibo’s mouth. Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows curiously as Yibo pulled away before parting his lips in surprise as Yibo knelt in front of him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan shivered against the door and gulped as Yibo, without ever breaking eye contact, raised his hands to Xiao Zhan’s belt and unfastened it.This was not how he had expected this evening to turn out. </p><p>Despite his long-standing crush on Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan never would have imagined that one day he would have the popular junior in his office, kneeling before him.</p><p>"May I?" Yibo asked softly. </p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Yibo took Xiao Zhan’s length into his mouth and started licking it. Xiao Zhan gasped at the younger one's boldness, letting out a loud moan when Yibo cupped his balls while continuing to suck on his dick.  </p><p>"Yibo..." Xiao Zhan closed his eyes and moaned. </p><p>Emboldened, Yibo continued sucking, licking and worshipping Xiao Zhan as best as he could. He sensed Xiao Zhan was still controlling himself, and the cheeky, competitive part in him thought this needed to change. Yibo popped off Xiao Zhan’s dick and placed his hands on the older man’s thighs. He looked up and pouted in a way that always worked when he wanted something, asking</p><p>“Was that okay?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan gulped. He was about to try to coax Yibo to continue when he noticed a glint in the younger man’s eyes. <em>This brat!</em> He wondered if he should play along or... “Zhan-ge…?” Yibo tilted his head at Xiao Zhan’s silence.</p><p>Xiao Zhan let out a breathy laugh. He leaned forward, placing a finger under Yibo’s chin and tilting the younger man up to face him.</p><p>“Was that enough for you, puppy?” Xiao Zhan smirked.</p><p>Yibo gulped and shook his head slowly.</p><p>“Good,” Xiao Zhan smiled and grazed Yibo’s lower lip with his thumb. “What do you want?”</p><p>Yibo thought about telling him, but he wanted to tease Xiao Zhan a little more. He wanted Xiao Zhan to say how good he was and how much he enjoyed what Yibo was doing to him. </p><p>“Am I doing this right?” He pouted for extra effect, resting his cheek against Xiao Zhan’s open pants and gazing up at the older man from under his dick.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s smile stretched wide in amusement. “You were doing so good, little puppy. Such a good boy. Keep going.”</p><p>With that he jerked his hips forward, nudging Yibo’s cheek with his slick erection, while brushing his hand through Yibo’s soft hair to guide him closer to his dick. Yibo obliged, taking his cock back into his mouth, but he didn’t look away from Xiao Zhan. Yibo knew what he looked like with his lips stretched around Xiao Zhan’s dick, and he preened at Xiao Zhan’s heated gaze.. </p><p>With a grin on his face, Yibo pleasured Xiao Zhan by sucking his length. He wiped his thumb over the head and licked the beaded precome from his finger. Xiao Zhan moaned loudly at the lewd action. He held Yibo by his shoulders and started fucking slowly into his mouth. Yibo  increased his efforts until he felt Xiao Zhan’s hand on his head, tugging at his hair to indicate he was close. Yibo smiled as he sucked harder. </p><p>“Fuck!” Xiao Zhan cursed. </p><p>Before he knew it, Yibo felt Xiao Zhan pull him up and barricade him against the doors. Yibo looked down at Xiao Zhan’s arms caging him and gulped. His eyes met Xiao Zhan’s, and he flushed at seeing the senior’s predatory gaze. Xiao Zhan kissed him roughly, moving one hand to grab Yibo’s hip, clutching him closer, and another to squeeze his ass. Yibo started grinding against Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Zhan-ge…” Yibo gasped out between breaths as they kissed. “More…”</p><p>Groaning, Xiao Zhan slipped his hands inside Yibo’s jeans and began grabbing his ass, causing Yibo to gasp even louder.. Yibo could feel Xiao Zhan’s fingers trailing between his cheeks, and Yibo shivered in anticipation. Xiao Zhan had been sucking marks on his neck, but he stopped and Yibo groaned in frustration. Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo, and his face turned sheepish.</p><p>“I should probably slow down,” Xiao Zhan feigned a pout. “We haven’t even been on our first date yet,” he added innocently. </p><p>Yibo stared at him in disbelief. He was nowhere close to slowing down now. He wanted more. He needed more!</p><p>“Zhan-ge…” Yibo grit his teeth at the teasing smile that Xiao Zhan now wore. “No.”</p><p>“What is it, puppy?” Xiao Zhan grinned playfully, eyes laughing at the desperate younger man. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I want you, Zhan-ge!” Yibo exclaimed, thrusting his hips upward in an attempt to demonstrate his need.</p><p>“You want me to do what?” Xiao Zhan moved his hips away, pinning Yibo to the door, and waited patiently. </p><p>“I want you to…” Yibo blushed and his ears turned red.</p><p>“What do you want me to do, puppy?” Xiao Zhan leaned in dangerously close and rolled his hips against Yibo.</p><p>Yibo hissed as their erections rubbed against each other.He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the door.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me, Zhan-ge!” Yibo exclaimed helplessly.</p><p>When Yibo opened his eyes, the predatory look was back on Xiao Zhan’s face. Yibo knew Xiao Zhan had gotten what he wanted. Permission. Xiao Zhan captured Yibo’s lips and kissed him thoroughly. Their bodies wrapped together once again, their lips and limbs a tangled mess as they devoured each other. Xiao Zhan’s hands grabbed Yibo’s ass and slid down his pants before a finger began circling his rim once again.</p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe the beautiful sight in front of him. The campus “ice prince” was on his desk, half-naked, long legs bent, cock pink and pretty and displayed before him. Even more unbelievably, this beautiful creature was begging Xiao Zhan to fuck him. How could he resist? He pushed two fingers between Yibo’s soft pink lips.</p><p>“Lick,” he demanded. Yibo didn't need to be told what to do and was already sucking hard, getting the digits wet.</p><p>Xiao Zhan pressed his wet fingertips between Yibo’s asscheeks, gently circling his rim but not yet breaching. Yibo’s mouth fell open, his breath stuttering. Xiao Zhan leaned down to kiss his red mouth. Just as his tongue slipped inside Yibo’s mouth, he pushed a finger inside Yibo’s body. Yibo tensed, but Xiao Zhan kept kissing him until he relaxed. </p><p>He waited until Yibo relaxed before breaching his entrance with the second finger. Yibo shivered and moaned under his touch. Xiao Zhan stretched him open slowly, scissoring his fingers carefully. When he found the spot he was looking for, Yibo gasping and writhing underneath him, Xiao Zhan proceeded to hit it repeatedly. Yibo became  putty in his hands. Xiao Zhan was delighted to hear the moans Yibo let out, his flushed cheeks and wide eyes showing his enjoyment. Xiao Zhan almost lost it when Yibo’s muscles clenched, but he couldn’t hold himself back anymore when Yibo wantonly gasped;</p><p>“In me! Now, now! Please, Zhan-ge!”</p><p>It would take a stronger man than Xiao Zhan to refuse Yibo asking so desperately for his cock.</p><p>“Hang on,” he told Yibo, who let out a whimper as Xiao Zhan rifled through his bag looking for something he could use. He finally found a bottle of hand lotion, which would have to do. </p><p>Yibo stared up at him, face flushed, mouth open in anticipation, as Xiao Zhan took his place between the younger man’s legs. He was already hard, so he wasted no time pouring a generous amount of lotion into his hand and palming his dick roughly.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Xiao Zhan asked one more time as he spread Yibo’s thighs apart.</p><p>Yibo wet his lips with his pink tongue, nodding frantically. “Please,” he croaked.</p><p>That’s all Xiao Zhan needed, and he lined himself up, pushing his cock inside Yibo’s tight heat.</p><p>“Zhan-ge!” Yibo hissed at the burning stretch. </p><p>Xiao Zhan slowed down, concerned, and Yibo shook his head.</p><p>“No! Keep going,” Yibo panted breathlessly.</p><p>Xiao Zhan continued entering him slowly until he finally bottomed out. They both groaned at the overwhelming sensation, and Xiao Zhan stroked Yibo’s ass gently as the senior gave him time to adjust to his cock. </p><p>“Move, ge, please,” Yibo begged.</p><p>Xiao Zhan smirked at his desperation and began moving his hips. Yibo moaned with pleasure as Xiao Zhan began thrusting into him, slowly and carefully.</p><p>Gradually, as Yibo began to loosen, Xiao Zhan grabbed his hips and began thrusting harder. He rammed into Yibo, grunting, as the pleasure mounted.</p><p>Yibo let out a scream during a particularly well-angled thrust and Xiao Zhan immediately stilled, his hand covering Yibo’s mouth. “Not so loud,” he hissed, straining his ears to hear if there were any sounds coming from outside the room.</p><p>Yibo nodded, and Xiao Zhan, without taking his hand away from Yibo’s mouth, resumed moving his hips. One of Yibo’s long legs was held up by his arm, the other leg wrapped around his waist.</p><p>With muffled moans, Yibo groaned into Xiao Zhan’s hand as he continued to thrust into him mercilessly. The room was filled with the lewd sounds of their bodies slapping together as filthy grunts escaped Xiao Zhan’s mouth. </p><p>Yibo whimpered at a particularly relentless thrust, and Xiao Zhan smirked as he kept ramming into him at that angle. Yibo began stroking his length, and Xiao Zhan could see he was close. He pounded into Yibo with renewed energy and kept going until Yibo let out afinal loud moan, coming all over his hand and his stomach.</p><p>Xiao Zhan fucked him through his orgasm, wringing him dry, until he came with a grunt as well. He let out a sigh and leaned down to stroke Yibo’s hair, whispering, “You have been such a good boy, puppy”. He fetched some tissues to clean himself and gave some to Yibo. </p><p>It took them some time to collect themselves, and they laid next to each other on the couch in silence. </p><p>“So what now?” Yibo asked, turning to look at Xiao Zhan. </p><p>Xiao Zhan pondered it for a few minutes before he turned to look at Yibo, head perched on his hand.. He smiled sunnily at Yibo. “I’m still open for that coffee. Maybe we can consider that our first date?”</p><p>Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Man, we really messed up the timing here! Not only did we kiss before we confessed, but we had sex before dating! What next? Having kids before even moving in?”</p><p>Charmed by Yibo’s humor, Xiao Zhan joined him, laughing. After they calmed down, Xiao Zhan helped Yibo up and they started to get themselves fixed up. When they were dressed,  Yibo bundled up on Xiao Zhan’s chair and sitting gingerly, Xiao Zhan stared at the still-locked office door. </p><p>He picked up his phone - <em>which thankfully was still working and not broken by wherever it landed as it fell out of his pocket during their love making -</em> and sighed at the lack of response from the custodian. It seemed the only route left was to call Zhuocheng and, consequently, Xuan Lu. He turned to look at Yibo before pressing the call button.</p><p>“Yibo, sorry about this,” he apologized. </p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled fondly as Yibo tilted his head cutely in confusion. He sighed, and when the call connected, he cleared his throat,trying his hardest to sound completely calm and normal. </p><p>“Hello, Zhuocheng? Are you free to break me out of my office again?” He rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t suppress the fond smile that had taken over his face. </p><p>Yibo looked at him curiously as he moved to where Xiao Zhan stood, leaning into his body. Xiao Zhan wrapped his arm around Yibo and pulled him closer as he spoke into the phone.</p><p>“And yes, I’m with Wang Yibo.” He replied, prompting Yibo to blush, before pulling him in for one more kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please subscribe to this story and series, and leave a kudos and comment if you like this AU!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read chapter one before reading this as it is a continuation and POV change from the events of the previous chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>“A-CHENG!!!!!!” Xuan Lu shrieked as she burst through the door into his dorm room.</p>
<p>“Jie! Oh my god!” Wang Zhoucheng’s eyes widened and he covered his ears instinctively. “What the fuck happened?!”</p>
<p>“You won’t fucking believe what’s going on RIGHT NOW!!” Xuan Lu squealed the last two words.</p>
<p>“Okay, one, can you please stop screeching,” Zhoucheng winced and pleaded. “And two, can you please for the love of all that is holy knock next time!?”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Xuan Lu rolled her eyes and propped herself on his study desk. “You’re missing the point, dummy!”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine,” Zhoucheng puffed his cheek and exhaled. “What? What is going on right now that you had to burst into my dorm room when there’s a storm raging outside?!”</p>
<p>“So remember how I was supposed to have dinner with A-Zhan tonight?!” Xuan Lu giggled with intense delight in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, why aren’t you with-”</p>
<p>“Because, dummy,” Xuan Lu clapped her hands together in excitement and interrupted him, “when I went to Zhan-Zhan’s office to fetch him, he was...busy.”</p>
<p>“What’s so new about that, jie?!” Zhoucheng scowled.</p>
<p>“He was busy with <em>another guy</em>,” Xuan Lu wiggled her eyebrows obnoxiously. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Zhoucheng did a double take and blinked in sudden interest. “Zhan-ge?”</p>
<p>Xuan Lu nodded eagerly, curving her lips inward to suppress a giggle.</p>
<p>“Okay, but why  couldn’t you just text me this?” Zhoucheng asked pointedly, still not entirely impressed.</p>
<p>“Becauuusseeee,” Xuan Lu squealed as she cupped her mouth and whispered next, “he was with <em>the</em> Wang Yibo.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!?!?!” Zhoucheng bounced off his chair and jumped up suddenly. </p>
<p>“Told you...UNBELIEVABLE!” Xuan Lu cackled loudly and clapped her hands together.</p>
<p>“How did they...when did they…” Zhoucheng stuttered as his confused mind raced to grasp the situation.</p>
<p>“I have no fucking clue either,” Xuan Lu shook her head and shrugged, “but when I knocked on his office door to ask him for dinner, he sounded flustered and then Wang Yibo’s unmistakeable voice said,” Xuan Lu cleared her throat and dropped her voices a few octave, “He’s occupied at the moment, could you come back later?”</p>
<p>“So you ran all the way from the art department to my dorm to tell me this because?” Zhoucheng sat down slowly, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“A-Cheng!” Xuan Lu whined. “How long has Xiao Zhan been crushing on that junior?!”</p>
<p>“Since he first spotted him at orientation last year after Yibo transferred to this university,” Zhoucheng huffed and gave a pitiful smile thinking of his Zhan-ge’s hopeless infatuation for the student in his final year.</p>
<p>“And now….finally...they are alone together in his office...and I’m pretty sure Zhan-Zhan’s door is jammed again,” Xuan Lu  giggled.</p>
<p>“So you think...that they’re…” Zhoucheng made a lewd gesture with his hands, right index finger poking through a circle on his left hand.</p>
<p>“Well they ain’t just sitting around chatting is all I can say,” Xuan Lu snapped her fingers and cackled once more. </p>
<p>Just then, Zhoucheng’s phone started ringing. </p>
<p>“It’s Zhan-ge!” Zhoucheng grabbed his phone and showed it to Xuan Lu. </p>
<p>“Pick it up!!!” she gestured as she toned down her volume and snuck closer to hear the call. “Put it on speaker.”</p>
<p>Zhoucheng nodded obediently and answered the call and put it on speaker immediately.</p>
<p>“Hello, Zhuocheng?” Xiao Zhan’s low voice crackled to life. “Are you free to break me out of my office again?”</p>
<p>“Told you!” Xuan Lu mouthed as she pointed to the phone that currently had a smiling photo of Xiao Zhan on display as his call picture.</p>
<p>“Uhh...yes, ge...of course…” Zhoucheng nodded and replied.</p>
<p>“ZHAN-ZHAN ARE YOU ALONE?!” Xuan Lu’s voice exploded with impatience. “WAS THAT WANG YIBO’S VOICE I HEARD?!?!?!” she rushed on with her tirade of questions. “WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Xiao Zhan exhaled and they could hear the resignation and amusement in his tone, “I’m with Wang Yibo.”</p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Xuan Lu screeched once again and Zhoucheng covered his ear with his one free hand.</p>
<p>“Jie!” Zhoucheng pleaded once more. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry!” Xuan Lu lowered her volume and raised both hands in apology.</p>
<p>“Now can you please come here and let us out,” Xiao Zhan asked again, tone more stern than amused now.</p>
<p>“Of course, ge,” Zhoucheng stood up at once, “we’re on our way.”</p>
<p>“Lulu…” Xiao Zhan sighed once again.</p>
<p>“Yes, Zhan-Zhan…?” Xuan Lu imitated his scolding tone.</p>
<p>“Behave.” Xiao Zhan said softly. “Please.”</p><hr/>
<p>Zhoucheng and Xuan Lu jogged across campus to the arts building and rushed to the third floor. They stopped outside Xiao Zhan’s  office, huffing and panting, as Zhoucheng yanked a hairpin out of Xuan Lu’s hair.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Xuan Lu smacked his arm and rubbed her head.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Zhoucheng grinned like a gremlin.</p>
<p>“Lulu? A-Cheng? Is that you?” Xiao Zhan’s voice called out from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re here,” Zhoucheng replied and got to work with the  door lock.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the door unjammed and Zhoucheng opened it slowly only to be pushed aside by Xuan Lu who swung the door open and rushed inside.</p>
<p>She paused mid-step, however, on seeing Wang Yibo sitting on the couch and Xiao Zhan leaning against his desk, acting nonchalant and casual.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Zhoucheng came in  behind her and let out as he looked at the two boys. </p>
<p>“Oh what?” Xiao Zhan asked in lieu of the thanks he was about to utter.</p>
<p>Silently, Xuan Lu extended her hand towards Zhoucheng, palms up, and Zhoucheng placed a 10 yuan bill on her hand. </p>
<p>“Told you,” she giggled softly and winked at Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>“Told him what?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow and waited as he stared at his two best friends.</p>
<p>“That you two weren’t <em>just</em> chatting in here,” Xuan Lu snorted and pocketed the cash.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan flushed bright red from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck. Zhoucheng and Xuan Lu both turned their heads towards Yibo who, despite his poker face, had pink ear tips. </p>
<p>“Lulu!” Xiao Zhan groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “I said behave!!”</p>
<p>Xuan Lu laughed softly and Zhoucheng couldn’t help but join in. They chortled as both the young boys looked at each other and then away bashfully. </p>
<p>“But,” Zhoucheng asked between laughs, “how!? When!? What the fuck, ge?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Zhan-Zhan!” Xuan Lu reigned in her laughter and nodded along. “Since when have you two been-” she gestured between the two boys and poked her fingers together in a suggestive motion.</p>
<p>“Lulu! OH. MY. GOD. You  guys are the worst!” Xiao Zhan stood up from his seat on the desk and charged towards them, barrelling them out of the office. “Thank you for helping with the door but now it’s time for you to leave! Please!”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan pushed both his friends out of the door and into the corridor. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Zhan-ge!” Zhoucheng made his eyes big and innocent to plead their case.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re your best friends! We have a right to know!” Xuan Lu protested as well. </p>
<p>“Later. I promise. Now please...can you give...us some privacy!?” Xiao Zhan kept corralling them down the corridor.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Zhoucheng relented first.</p>
<p>“But you have to promise  us dinner tomorrow...with <em>both </em>of you,” Xuan Lu bargained.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, just go now!” Xiao Zhan shoved his best friends and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>When they finally left him in peace, he walked back to his office and found Yibo standing at the door watching the entire scene unfold with amusement on his face.</p>
<p>“I...umm...sorry about that,” Xiao Zhan grinned sheepishly as he stood at his door and rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Yibo grinned just as sheepishly and looked down at his feet. “I…”</p>
<p>“I…” Xiao Zhan began simultaneously but paused, waiting for Yibo to speak first.</p>
<p>“No, what were you gonna say?” Yibo shook his head and gestured for Xiao Zhan to speak first.</p>
<p>“I...might have promised my friends we’ll have dinner with them tomorrow…” Xiao Zhan bit his lower lip. </p>
<p>“So our first date is going to be a group date?” Yibo chuckled and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. </p>
<p>“Sorry!” Xiao Zhan winced and pouted. “I didn’t know how else to get them to shut up and-”</p>
<p>Before Xiao Zhan could finish his sentence, Yibo had inched closer and pressed his lips against Xiao Zhan’s. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, ge,” Yibo whispered against his lips. “I can do dinner tomorrow after my dance competition.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all Xiao Zhan could say, “are-are you sure?”</p>
<p>Yibo smiled sweetly and took Xiao Zhan’s phone from his pocket. He entered his number and saved it on the  phone before tucking it back in Xiao Zhan’s pocket. </p>
<p>“It’s a date, Zhan-ge,” Yibo winked and then planted another kiss on Xiao Zhan’s cheek before waving a quick goodbye and heading down the corridor, leaving behind a slightly dazed and totally lovestruck Xiao Zhan.</p><hr/>
<p>Xiao Zhan slipped into the auditorium a little late but just in time it turned out. The host announced the next team’s performance and Xiao Zhan found an empty seat just as Yibo and his group came out on stage.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan watched in awe as Yibo moved effortlessly on stage. His mind went back to all the times he had caught sight of Yibo dancing, starting from his first day at orientation where he had broken into an impromptu dance jig at the dance club’s student booth. </p>
<p>A crowd had gathered around him, which included Xiao Zhan who had been dragged there by Xuan Lu along with Zhoucheng. Xiao Zhan had watched in just as much awe then as he was feeling now. It never got old, watching Yibo dance like the enigma he was.</p>
<p>Except this time, almost a year later, it was a little different. This time, Xiao Zhan knew what Yibo tasted like. This time Xiao Zhan knew what a pliant Yibo felt like under him. As he watched Yibo’s body move with grace and athleticism, Xiao Zhan could feel himself salivating. He wanted to see what else Yibo could do with that obscene body. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan gulped down his perverted thoughts as the performance ended and the auditorium broke into a thunderous applause. Xiao Zhan snapped out of his reverie and stood up with the rest of the audience to cheer Yibo and his team on.</p>
<p>When the competition ended, no one was surprised by the results. Yibo won the prize for the best choreography and Xiao Zhan felt his chest fill with warmth and pride as he watched the young boy accept the award with a shy smile and humble bow. </p>
<p>When Yibo spotted him in the crowd, he could see the way his entire face lit up. Yibo waved at Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan felt his heart flutter uncontrollably.</p>
<p><em>Fuck. </em>Xiao Zhan thought with an inward sigh. <em>I’m a goner.</em></p><hr/>
<p>“Zhan-ge!” Yibo rushed into the  auditorium as it was emptying and jogged towards where Xiao Zhan stood.</p>
<p>“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan smiled sunnily. “Congratulations!”</p>
<p>“You came!” Yibo smiled brightly in return and beamed at him.</p>
<p>“I never miss your performances,” Xiao Zhan replied gently, eyes stuck on the soft, smiling face in front of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Yibo’s face softened as well and he asked shyly. </p>
<p>“Really,” Xiao Zhan grinned shyly as he watched Yibo turn pink.</p>
<p>They gazed at each other with dopey smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo mumbled, now completely embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Mn?” Xiao Zhan brushed aside a sweaty strand of his hair and tucked it behind his ear.</p>
<p>“I...can I-”</p>
<p>But before Yibo could finish his sentence a high pitch squeal interrupted their quiet moment. </p>
<p>“Zhan-Zhan! Yibo!” Xuan Lu’s voice emerged from somewhere in the auditorium and the two boys turned to see her racing towards them, followed by Zhoucheng.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Xiao Zhan grunted under his breath. “Dinner.”</p><hr/>
<p>The four sat at the restaurant in silence, awkward glances being exchanged between each of them as they waited for their food to arrive.</p>
<p>“So!” Xuan Lu was the first to break the silence. “We are Zhan-Zhan’s best friends,” she gestured between herself and Zhoucheng. “This is Zhoucheng...he is a senior just like you but he’s a computer science major and I’m Xuan Lu-”</p>
<p>“I know you’re a dance major too, jie,” Yibo smiled shyly and extended his hands towards both of them.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Xuan Lu beamed at the boy. “I’m doing my PhD just like Zhan-Zhan.”</p>
<p>“How did the three of you meet then?” Yibo asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Oh, at one of the welcome events organized by the university’s asian student association,” Xuan Lu offered with a kind smile. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Yibo nodded and then the awkward silence returned.</p>
<p>“So!” Xuan Lu began again as she rested her chin on her hands. “When did this start? How did this happen? How long have you been hiding this from us!?” She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.</p>
<p>“Lulu!” Xiao Zhan groaned. </p>
<p>“It’s okay!” Yibo chuckled and mimicked Xuan Lu’s posture, resting his chin on his hands as well. “This started yesterday. It happened because of a broken vending machine and a jammed door. And it wasn’t a secret for very  long now, was it?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan made a choking sound at the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Xuan Lu’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise at the honest and unexpected answer.</p>
<p>“Just yesterday!?” Zhoucheng blurted out.</p>
<p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded and turned to look at Xiao Zhan with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan couldn’t help the warmth that spread across his chest and he reached out to hold Yibo’s hand, interlacing their fingers together.</p>
<p>“Mn,” Xiao Zhan nodded and replied as well. “Just yesterday...but my crush on him has been a year in the making.”</p>
<p>Yibo blushed pink at those words and ducked his head to avoid eye contact.</p>
<p>“Mine too, ge,” he replied quietly.</p>
<p>“Aww you two are so stinkin cute,” Xuan Lu scrunched her nose and whined. “God, I am going to die alone.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan wrapped his arm around Yibo’s shoulder and pulled him closer. He chuckled at Xuan Lu’s progressively pitiful comments on her love life or the lack of one. As the  food finally arrived, the group settled into a comfortable chatter and dug into the food hungrily. </p><hr/>
<p>When they were done with dinner, the group parted ways but not before some more teasing by Xuan Lu.</p>
<p>“Have fun, you two,” Xuan Lu winked at the couple. </p>
<p>“Lulu!” Xiao Zhan glared at her.</p>
<p>“What? I’m just saying...have fun,” she gave another exaggerated wink, “and let us know if you need to be let out of his office again,” she chuckled brightly. </p>
<p>“Shut up!” Xiao Zhan turned red and he waved goodbye to the two.</p>
<p>As Yibo and he turned around to head the opposite way, Xiao Zhan looked down at their hands and held Yibo’s hand gently in his once again. Yibo smiled softly and interlaced their fingers as he brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the  back of Xiao Zhan’s hand.</p>
<p>“You must be tired after your competition,” Xiao Zhan spoke first. “Let me walk you to your dorm?”</p>
<p>“You must live off campus, right?” Yibo inquired with a thoughtful look.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do,” Xiao Zhan brushed his shoulder against Yibo’s softly. </p>
<p>“How about we go to your place? I have roommates...” Yibo pouted cutely. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Xiao Zhan stopped walking and turned to make Yibo face him. “Are you sure? If you’re too tired, we don’t have to-”</p>
<p>“I <em>am </em>very tired...can’t we just cuddle though?” Yibo blinked at him innocently. </p>
<p>“Of course we can,” Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo closer and enveloped his lips with his.</p>
<p>A giggle snapped them out of their moment and they noticed two girls looking at them with blushing red faces.</p>
<p>“Looks like everyone on the campus forum is gonna know about this by tomorrow,” Yibo grinned against Xiao Zhan’s lips.</p>
<p>“Oh the downfall of being <em>the </em>famous Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Or of being <em>the </em>campus heartthrob Xiao Zhan,” Yibo replied just as sarcastically. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Xiao Zhan smacked him on the arm with a giggle.</p><hr/>
<p>When they reached Xiao Zhan’s apartment, Yibo hugged him from behind as he unlocked the door. Xiao Zhan chuckled to himself as he unwrapped Yibo from him and led him inside. Yibo marvelled at the grown up apartment that Xiao Zhan lived in as a PhD student in his fourth year. </p>
<p>“So you share this apartment with Lulu-jie?” Yibo looked around curiously. </p>
<p>“Yep, we have our own bedrooms of course,” Xiao Zhan grinned as he sat on the back of the couch and watched Yibo explore the space. </p>
<p>“Where is she now?” Yibo continued walking around.</p>
<p>“She usually comes home late, she tends to work on campus late.”</p>
<p>“Wow, did you do all these, ge?" Yibo walked past the many landscape paintings and photos of Xuan Lu dancing and gasped in awe.</p>
<p>“Mn,” Xiao Zhan nodded and then stood up to walk over to where Yibo stood in front of one particular photograph.</p>
<p>It was of Yibo and his team performing at a symposium the previous year. Yibo stared in awe.</p>
<p>“You...you took this?” Yibo asked again in disbelief. “Of me?”</p>
<p>“It was the first time I saw you dancing on stage,” Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo from behind and kissed his shoulder.</p>
<p>“So you really did have a crush on me?” Yibo wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Brat,” Xiao Zhan laughed softly as he kissed Yibo’s neck.</p>
<p>“Your brat,” Yibo replied smugly. </p>
<p>“My brat,” Xiao Zhan whispered in his ear before licking a stripe behind it. </p>
<p>A shudder rushed down Yibo’s spine as Xiao Zhan continued kissing his way down the back of his neck and onto the other side. </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Yibo hummed as Xiao lavished his neck with kisses. “I’m sweaty Zhan-ge,” he scrunched his nose in pretend disgust. </p>
<p>“Wanna shower then?” Xiao Zhan suggested as he smiled against his neck. “Before we sleep?”</p>
<p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded with a shy  smile. </p><hr/>
<p>When Yibo removed his clothes in Xiao Zhan’s bathroom, he wasn’t expecting himself to be as conscious as he was. But one look at Xiao Zhan’s kind smile and the embarrassment vanished. Xiao Zhan crowded him against the bathroom wall and kissed him senseless, taking away any remaining shyness. </p>
<p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo breathed as Xiao Zhan sucked a hickey on his neck, their naked bodies plastered against each other. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan pulled back after leaving a bright red bruise that would turn purple the next day and led him into the shower area. As they soaped and washed each other up, their make out became more fervent and intense. The kissing took Yibo’s breath away. He had kissed several times in his life, but nothing felt like kissing Xiao Zhan. </p>
<p>It was intense, almost feral, yet gentle and caring. When they had washed each other up and made out some more in the bathroom, Xiao Zhan peeked out of the bathroom to make sure Xuan Lu still wasn’t back. </p>
<p>They hurried off into his bedroom with nothing but towels around their hips. Xiao Zhan handed Yibo a spare sweatshirt and shorts. Yibo chose just the shorts and then dashed into the comfort of Xiao Zhan’s bed immediately, giggling like a gremlin.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan chuckled and followed him in. Yibo made space for Xiao Zhan on the comfortable double bed and spread the comforter for  him to enter inside. </p>
<p>When Xiao Zhan laid down, Yibo snuggled up to him and cuddled closer. The feeling of their bodies pressed together sent a shiver down Yibo’s spine and he got cozy in Xiao Zhan’s arms.</p>
<p>“Good night, Zhan-ge,” Yibo smiled against his chest.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s head and smiled.</p>
<p>Yibo looked up at Xiao Zhan and smiled radiantly at the pet name. Xiao Zhan leaned in and closed the gap between their lips, pressing them together firmly before slotting them. When they pulled apart, a few seconds later, Yibo smiled at Xiao Zhan and whispered against his lips.</p>
<p>“I  really like you, gege…”</p>
<p>“I really like you too, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan whispered back. “Now sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please subscribe to this story and series, and leave a kudos and comment if you like this AU!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>